russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' (Lit. Philippines, Awake Already? of the Nation) is a Philippine morning show broadcast by IBC. The show premiered on January 27, 2014 and airs from Monday to Friday at 4:55-8:00am. It is also aired internationally thru Global IBC. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show with the Kapinoy network is audience interaction and participation, have a look good and feel good every morning. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from the second floor studio of IBC News building in the Broadcast City compound to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live traffic points and regional news. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, IBC's feel-good morning show because it mixes hardliner news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of the country's brightest pool of broadcasters ever assembled for this format. Competed against long-time rivals Umagang Kay Ganda and Unang Hirit, it is a daily three hour newsmagazine program that aims to provide feel-good viewing habit a different kind of menu among early morning programs. News events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to, as well as controversial topics, burning issues and hot-seat interviews. Segments that feature children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to educate and inform, as well as more appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives the useful tips and information as an average Filipino needs through the day about traffic, home living, travel, arts and crafts, culture, schools, fashion and beauty, etc. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, as well as topped with live guest performances from Kapinoy stas and your favorite music artists of the day. Whether you're getting ready for school or for work, having a nice breakfast meal, or lazing around in your bedroom, there will always be very useful to start your day. The show reports live traffic situations from MMDA. The program delivers the hot and fresh news with IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Randy David and Cathy Eigenmann; legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio, parenting tips with Tintin Bersola, weather forecast with Harry Bayona, health and medical tips and issues with Dr. Edwin Bien, market prices with Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, the latest buzz on your favorite stars with Dolly Anne Carvajal, events and places with Hans Mortel, topped with guest performances from Kapinoy stars and your favorite artists of the day. Airing history Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premiered on January 27, 2014 at 5:00 am, replacing ''Happy Morning Yehey''. Veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David with the established PGKNB girls Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez and Dolly Anne Carvajal, and Dr. Edwin Bien served as the main hosts. Minette Panganiban is the only female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network), Dang Cruz served as the market price watch and consumer's guide, and Alvin Pura served as the weather forecaster. The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors conceptualized the morning show as the network's answer to ABS-CBN's ''Umagang Kay Ganda'' and GMA Network's ''Unang Hirit''. Rodriguez left the show on April 1, 2015 to transfrer to TV5 by joining the the morning talk show Happy Wife, Happy Life before she return to star in the fantaserye Kung Fu Fighting in June 1, 2015 before she eventually decided to return to ABS-CBN on December 2015. On April 6, 2015, Christine Bersola-Babao separately joined the show, filling the vacancy created by the departure of Rodriguez. On January 18, 2016, as part of the major revamp of morning shows on IBC to boost up against the competition, the show revealed the title Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan with more feel-good habit that bridging the nation building and cater to the Filipino nation for their morning audience and the entire family audience every morning with their power breakfast format. It unveil the feel-good theme song and a new music video debuted to mark the show as the favorite newsmagazine show for a brighter and better feel-good morning for the nation, the song Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, composed by Thyro Alfaro and Hazel Faith dela Cruz and recorded by Marlo Mortel, Mark Carpio, Young JV, Alyssa Angeles and Abra, who donated their good vibes to inform and educate the feel-good mornning habit of the nation. The same day, Ryan Agoncillo, who signed a contract with IBC in October 20, 2015, joined the show as its new host, On January 2, 2017, Rodriguez returned after the former's 2 year hiatus from the show, she reunited with PGKNB barkada. Sonza, Mauricio, David, Eigenmann, Rodriguez, Carvajal, Bersola-Babao, Bien, Mortel, Carlos, Ravanes, Yan, Alcantara and Santos were the main hosts of the show. On June 15, 2018, Mariel once again left the show following her leaving from IBC due to that she decided to return to ABS-CBN as she will focus on her return to It's Showtime. Hosts 'Main hosts' * Jay Sonza (2014-present) * Atty. Batas Mauricio (2014-present) * Randy David (2014-present) * Cathy Eigenmann (2014-present) * Dolly Anne Carvajal (2014-present) * Dr. Edwin Bien (2014-present) * Christine Bersola-Babao (2015-present) 'Co-hosts' *Hans Mortel (2014-present) *Zenaida Seva (2014-present) * Tart Carlos (2015-present) * Vivieka Ravanes (2015-present) *Bobby Yan (2015-present) *Vincent Santos (2016-present) *Veronica Duterte (2017-present) 'Segment host' Current * Minette Panganiban - MMDA Traffic Report (2014-present) * Harry Bayona - PAGASA Weather Forecast (June 1, 2015-present) Former * Alvin Pura - PAGASA Weather Forecast (January 27, 2014-May 29, 2015) Guest and featured hosts Current * Kendra Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-present) * Scarlett Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-present) * Gavin Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-present) * Ann Mateo (2016-present) * Slater Young (2016-present) * Thirdy Lacson (2016-present) * Fabio Ide (2016-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (2016-present) * Fred Lo (2016-present) * Lil Mateo (2017-present) * Greg Gregorio (2017-present) Former * Alvin Sejera (2016-2017) Former hosts *Mariel Rodriguez (2014-2015, January 2, 2017-June 15, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) *Dang Cruz (co-hosts: 2014-2015) * Ryan Agoncillo (2016) * Kyline Alcantara (co-hosts: 2016-2017, moved to GMA Network) Segments * Traffic On The Road - Traffic reports for your safe and speedy driving (Minette Panganiban) * IBC Weather Center - Weather Forecast from PAGASA (Harry Bayona). The weatherman of PGKNB delivering the latest weather updates. * Gising Na Balita - A morning news bulletin, competing with two other morning news bulletins including'' from ''Umagang Kay Ganda’s segment Umagang Balita on ABS-CBN and Unang Hirit’s segment Unang Balita on GMA Network. Featuring the latest news around the nation through their regional news group by giving a live feeds. They also deliver news that is currently happening outside the country. **5:45am - bulletin featuring national, international, regional, and showbiz news; anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Randy David. This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show. **7:00am - bulletin featuring more national, international and regional news. *''Showbiz Chika'' - Entertainment news segment anchored by Dolly Anne Carvajal shares the latest showbiz news about your favorite Kapinoy stars. *''Itanong Mo Ang Batas'' - Legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio tackles problems in the rule of law. *''Dr. Edwin Dok'' - Public service for health and medical tips (Dr. Edwin Bien), which features medical assistance and consultation to those who are seeking medical help at home. *''Luto Ba Yan'' - Recipe of the Day (Dolly Anne Carvajal and Chef John Cu-Unjieng). *''Nanny Palengke'' - Market Price Watch (Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes) *''Phalibasa Pare'' - Hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David *''Zenaida Horoscope'' - Fortune Telling Segment (Zenaida Seva) *''Perform Ka Ba?'' - Interview of the live guest band/performer from your favorite music artist for the day. Awards and Nominations 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Morning Program) - Won References See also * ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ is IBC-13’s Newest Morning Show * IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts January 27 * Wake Up with IBC-13’s New Feel-Good Morning Habit ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ * IBC-13'S JANELLA IN WONDERLAND WILL CHANGE PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING * Early morning feel-good invited to IBC-13's 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' * IBC Needs to Improve its News and Sports Broadcasts * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2015 – ‘Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating’ * Ryan Agoncillo debuts on ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ on Monday * IBC * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan on Twitter https://www.facebook.com/umagangkayganda2/ Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:Breakfast television